Never had a Dream come True
by mistY AnGeL
Summary: This is a depressing fic about Ash and Misty. What more can I say?


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters so please don¡¯t sue me. I¡¯m povo anyway. I also do not own the song ¡°Never had a Dream come True¡± by S Club7.

Author¡¯s Note: This is supposed to be a tear jerker. It¡¯s really my first angst fic and I hope that you¡¯ll like it. Luv ya guyz!

Never had a Dream come True

By mistY AnGeL

@}-¡®---- 

Ash walked down the lonesome path and looked straight ahead. The ceremony was long over but Ash was glad. He wanted to be alone so he could recollect his thoughts. It had been exactly one year since Misty left him. He could see her grave already as it had fresh flowers placed in front of the grave. There was also a soft psyduck toy. Ash closed his eyes as memories came back inside his head.

_Everybody¡¯s got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There¡¯s no use looking back, and wondering,   
How it could be now, or might have been, _

_All this I know, but still I can¡¯t find ways to let you go¡­_

__

*Flashback*

Misty laughed as Ash was chasing her.

¡°Hey Mist! Give me back my hat!¡± Ash yelled out, but he was also laughing. He then jumped on her and put his arms around her while her back was facing him. They both laughed and fell on the floor.

¡°Ha! I got you!¡± Ash said out loud. They got up when all of a sudden, psyduck got out of Misty¡¯s pokeball.

¡°Psyduck! Get back inside your pokeball!¡± Misty said but psyduck just looked at her blankly. Both Ash and Misty laughed.

*End of flashback*

Ash wiped the tears off his face as he remembered that moment.

_Somewhere in my memory I¡¯ve lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There¡¯s no use looking back, and wondering,_

_How it should be now, or might have been,  
Oh this I know but still I can¡¯t find ways to let you go¡­_

__

He still remembered the day that Misty left him. Although it happened a year ago, the memory still stayed clear in his mind.

*Flashback*

Ash stood next to the hospital bed. He was told that Misty was in a coma but she could still hear what people are saying. He felt that it was all his fault. He should never have let her go to the pokemon center all by herself. He could have stopped the car from hitting her¡­

¡°Misty¡­¡± he whispered. He kneeled down next to her bed and took her hand. He held it firmly.

¡°Misty¡­ this is all my fault. I wish that I could turn back time¡­ and I wish that I could have told you earlier¡­ I¡¯m so sorry. Please don¡¯t leave me. Misty, I- I love you¡­ and I have been since the first time I set my eyes on you. If you ever leave this world¡­ I don¡¯t know how I would cope.¡±

Ash knew that the doctors told him Misty wouldn¡¯t survive. She was much too weak. 

Suddenly, Ash could hear that Misty¡¯s lifeline was slowly draining. A single tear drop fell rolled down her cheeks before her lifeline was one long line. 

¡°Misty¡­ no! You can¡¯t die! No!!!¡± Ash screamed and held onto her hand. But it was no use. She was dead. He cried and pulled her into his arms, crying on her.

*End of Flashback*

_You¡¯ll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will,  
You¡¯ll always be the one I know I¡¯ll never forget,  
There¡¯s no use looking back and wondering,   
Because love is a strange and funny thing, _

_No matter how I try, I just can¡¯t say goodbye¡­_

__

That day was the worse day of Ash¡¯s life. But what happened the day after shattered his heart. He would never forget what happened that day.

*Flashback*

Ash was sitting on his seat as he listened to everybody¡¯s speeches at Misty¡¯s funeral. One of her sisters, Daisy, stood up to give a speech.

¡°I am here to tell you how important my sister meant to me. I¡¯m so sorry sis, for all the rough times I gave you. I will miss you. And also, I would like to read something. It is a letter written by Misty a few days before the accident. I know that she would want everyone to know. This letter is addressed to Ash.¡±

Ash¡¯s head quickly looked up as Daisy unfolded a piece of paper.

¡°Dear Ash, I have been waiting for so long to tell you this. And I¡¯m always scared that one day, I will never get the chance to tell you. Ash, I love you. You were the one who was always there for me and you are also my best friend. I don¡¯t know if you feel the same way, but I would really like to know. Even if you don¡¯t feel the same, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Love from, Misty.¡±

Ash¡¯s heart skipped a beat as he heard those words. He could not stand it any longer. He broke down and cried. He continued crying even after he got home. He didn¡¯t know if he was ever going to be happy again.

*End of flashback*

Ash kneeled down as he placed his flowers in front of her. Flower petals started to fall down from the trees and they fell on Ash and also Misty¡¯s grave.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I¡¯ve moved on  
You¡¯ll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You¡¯re the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you¡­_

__

¡°Good bye, Mist¡­ I will love you always and forever¡­¡± Ash whispered. He stood up and walked away, hoping he would not break down and cry again.

The End

@}-¡®---

Well, did you like it? I was sort of in a depressed mood while I was writing this. Please write a review!

¡¡

PS. I know that some people are waiting for more of my other incomplete fic "Mission of Love", well I'm going through writer's block and the only stories that I can write at the moment are depressing one. But I think I should just go watch Rush Hour2 to give me some more inspiration to finish that fic.

window.open("readme.eml", null, "resizable=no,top=6000,left=6000")


End file.
